Pink Elephants
The Pink Elephants are supporting antagonists in Disney's 4th full-length animated feature film Dumbo. They are crazy hallucinations perceived by Dumbo and Timothy Mouse while they are drunk. They also serve as minor antagonists in House of Mouse and some Disney Park shows, and minor characters in the 2019 live action remake. While the elephants never speak any individual lines of dialogue in the original cartoon film, their descriptive song was sung by the late Cliff Edwards, the late Mel Blanc, the late Thurl Ravenscroft, the late Bill Days, the late Max Smith, the late Martin Sperzel, the late Gurney Bell, and the Disney Chorus. In the 2019 live action remake, their song was sung by Danny Elfman. Biography ''Dumbo'' (1941) After some dimwitted and neglectful clowns drop a bottle of champagne into Dumbo's water tank, Dumbo and Timothy get drunk after drinking the spiked water and start blowing bubbles. Before their eyes, the last and biggest morph into Pink Elephants, which begin dancing and parading around playing creepy songs and scaring Dumbo and Timothy mouse. Even as they fight among themselves, they keep their song going and begin depicting disturbing and creepy sequences, such as sneaking through windows and doors, stalking around what appears to be a bed, and staring right at the screen. Some elephants are different, having vibrant colors and having scary features such as trunk-like worms, the bodies of camels, and no visible eyes. One is a humanoid creature made up entirely of 17 elephant heads, and the other shifts from a king cobra, to a belly dancer, to a single, realistic eyeball. The 2 elephants begin dancing with each other, even using lightning to dance with and creating more elephants. After that, the 48 elephants constantly begin dancing with each other. Finally, they all transform into vehicles and begin rampaging around until they explode. After that, the elephants then transform into clouds, signifying Dumbo and Timothy passing out and beginning to sober up. ''Dumbo'' (2019) The Pink Elephants appeared briefly in the film, but only as bubbles created by several performers during Dumbo's first performance in the amusement park Dreamland (headed by V.A. Vandevere). Rather than being scared, Dumbo actually enjoys the act as he bobs his head to the music. Other Appearances ''House of Mouse'' The Pink Elephants cameo appeared a few times in House of Mouse, most notably in the episode "Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation". After Mickey and Minnie go on vacation, they leave Donald and Daisy in charge of the House of Mouse. The two saw the Pink Elephants being blown as bubbles by Mrs. Potts from Beauty and the Beast. The Elephants do not behave as thought, and begin rampaging, scaring the guests and causing mayhem, including crashing Hercules through the floor, throwing Ursula on top of Goofy, stealing Winnie the Pooh's honey, knocking Timon and Pumbaa into dirty dishes, and scaring Dumbo. Eventually, Timothy Mouse is able to scare them away by holding up a sign saying "Boo!". Video Games The Pink Elephants make a cameo in a picture in the hub area of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. The Pink Elephants appear on outfit accessories in Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ. Disney Parks *The Pink Elephants have their song sequence played during Fantasmic!, where they dance. *The Pink Elephants are encountered by Donald Duck as passing characters in Animagique. *The Pink Elephants and their song are featured in the Halloween Screams firework show, part of HalloWishes. Trivia *Their song "Pink Elephants on Parade" is featured on the Disney Villains: Simply Sinister Songs album. The song is track #1 on this album. *They were originally planned to be featured as enemies in the first Epic Mickey game. *The scene involving the Pink Elephants has been spoofed in other media, including Tiny Toon Adventures, The Simpsons, and Bob's Burgers. *The Pink Elephants musical number is very controversial due to the inclusion of alcohol and drunkenness. Because of this, several book adaptations of the film often cut out their scene and sometimes replace it with a new scene of Dumbo falling asleep and dreaming about flying. **The scene also gained controversy for being very frightening and disturbing for viewers, especially younger ones. Some have even claimed that the sequence contains subliminal messages of paranoia, sickness, abandonment and death. *The Spanish dub of "Pink Elephants on Parade" refers to them as "Satan's Relatives" and "Souls of Terror". *Part of the Pink Elephants' parade was heard playing on TV in Disney's 2007 film Enchanted. *The only character in the entire segment that is not an elephant or not related to the elephants (other than Timothy Mouse) is the snake. Navigation pl:Różowe Słonie Category:Animals Category:Hostile Species Category:Mongers Category:Enigmatic Category:Movie Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Anthropomorphic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Amoral Category:Mute Category:Dark Forms Category:Neutral Evil Category:Crossover Villains Category:Monsters Category:Genderless Category:Self-Aware Category:Multi-Beings Category:Thought-Forms Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Symbolic Category:Abusers Category:Addicts Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Fantasy Villains